


Greenery

by ancalime8301



Series: Spencer Stories [41]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, Pets, Plants, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: Watson brings home a potted plant. Spencer takes an interest.
Series: Spencer Stories [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/50850
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Watson's Woes JWP Collection: 2020





	Greenery

**Author's Note:**

> For JWP 03: Green Grow the Rushes, Oh!: Your inspiration today is anything green: grass, leaves, emeralds, a visiting alien, someone who is green with envy…

Autumn had been cold and blustery, which seemed to bode ill for the winter. So when I had the opportunity to bring home a small potted plant, I was glad to introduce a bit of green to our quarters.

Spencer immediately jumped onto the windowsill where I set the plant and sniffed it thoroughly, then sat back and sneezed. He cast me an unimpressed look and turned his attention outside instead.

Weeks passed and the plant seemed to thrive despite the chill outside, even beginning to sprout some new leaves. Spencer would sit next to it on a fairly regular basis, but his proclivity toward knocking things off tables and desks apparently did not include windowsills.

Then one morning in December, I came downstairs to find Spencer's head in the plant again. This time, many of the stalks had been denuded of their leaves and jutted brokenly in the air. "Spencer!" I cried, aghast, and he froze in place, his mouth still open for the next attack. "What do you think you're doing, you naughty cat?" I demanded, crossing the room as quickly as I was able.

Spencer looked disgruntled and jumped down with a thump, scurrying from the room before I could reach him. I surveyed the damage with dismay; the plant would survive, I was sure, but the new growth I had watched so attentively had nearly all been devoured.

Holmes was only too happy to help me find a place for the pot that would still be exposed to sunlight but was beyond feline reach, and I felt better for it.

Spencer slunk back into our rooms while we were thus occupied and curled up on the hearth. When we were finished, sitting by the fire seemed just the thing. I stooped to pet him briefly before turning to my armchair, only to find a pile of vomited greenery on the cushion. I sighed heavily and glared at him. "Why must you be so difficult sometimes?"

"He is a cat," Holmes said simply as he handed me a rag.


End file.
